Distracted
by KuroNeko89
Summary: One shot. Since Nanami had returned from the past, Tomoe found his duties as familiar of the Mikage Shrine constantly interrupted by thoughts of her. Especially now that today is Sunday, and he sees part of his duty involves entering her sleeping quarters and rousing her from late morning slumber. Rated T for suggestive mentions.


Distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They, and the original plot of Kamisama Hajimemashita belong to Julietta Suzuki.

Tomoe was having an unusually testing time of late as familiar of the Mikage shrine. Ordinarily, he went about the job at ease, meticulously tidying and cleaning every corner to ensure not a thing was out of place, preparing and cooking the daily meals, occasionally shouting at the damn snake to 'make himself useful for once.' That was until Nanami had returned from the past and revealed herself to be the woman he fell in love with five centuries earlier. Now, he found himself…distracted.

Distracted by her. The very thought of her lying only metres away on her futon, limbs more than likely sprawled out on the bedding, her clothing riding up to reveal the soft delicate skin of her midriff…

The kitsune growled and shook his head in frustration, burying that thought deep into his subconscious.

' _I cannot be thinking about her in such a way.'_

She was a god. A human god, but still a god. He wouldn't allow himself to regard her with such impure thoughts, lest he run the risk of acting upon those thoughts and defile her. They were pledged to be married, and he would just have to wait until she came of age before he would make an honest woman out of her.

Still. Every moment he had to wait for that would be torture. For a youkai who was all too familiar with the fleshly pleasures of this world, having her so close by all the time would be almost too much temptation for him to bear.

Every smile, every stolen glance, every soft embrace or gentle brush of her hand…all of it was enough to drive his youkai instincts wild.

Drawn from his thoughts, the familiar noticed the position of the sun, and realised it was well and truly time for his kami to arise from her slumber. This made his predicament even more complicated. The temptation he would face upon entering her bedroom would be all too real. But the alternative would be sending Mizuki in there…that was something he was not prepared to do.

She was his woman after all. And part of keeping her pure would be not allowing other men into her sleeping quarters. Especially slippery snakes.

Tomoe dropped the rake he was using to clean the courtyard with and made his way inside the shrine. He moved swiftly, and Mizuki immediately caught onto his eagerness the moment he stepped inside.

'Why are you heading to Nanami's room with such enthusiasm, fox?'

'It is entirely none of your business, snake,' the kitsune quipped, not once halting his movements.

'You better not be planning on trying anything with Nanami,' Mizuki threatened. 'You may have finally woken up to your feelings, but that doesn't give you the right to defile her…'

Tomoe had had just about enough of the interrogation. He whirled around with precision and struck Mizuki with fox fire, resulting in a writhing snake on the floorboards. Tomoe took that moment as an opportunity to take his leave and continue towards his lady's room.

When he reached the sliding door, he paused, noticing the elevated speed of his heart and the flush of his cheeks. The all familiar feeling of arousal threatening to push him over the edge. As his clawed hand touched the washi screen, he became aware of his laboured breath, and he took a sharp intake before entering the room.

As predicted, she lay sprawled on the futon, half covered by the sheets, breathing evenly, her eyes fluttering slightly as she dreamed. Tomoe smiled at the sight of her. Though her hair was in tangles and a thin trail of saliva drooled from the corner of her mouth, he found her utterly adorable.

He couldn't help himself but to approach her and sit beside her as she slept peacefully. Though he came with the intention of waking her, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her. Instead, the kitsune rearranged the sheets to cover her body once more, and he bent down to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

The land god stirred at the gentle touch of his lips and stared up at her beloved with half lidded eyes. Seeing him there, she smiled and mumbled, 'Have you come to kick me out of bed, Tomoe?'

Tomoe smiled at her, his violet eyes shimmering in the dim of her darkened room. 'I was, but you look so adorable I wanted to watch you sleep a little longer.' Furrowing his brows, he continued, 'Too bad you ruined my view by waking up.'

Nanami wriggled her body to a sitting position on her bed and granted her familiar with a playful nudge. 'Are you saying I am more interesting to you asleep than awake?'

Tomoe chuckled mischievously, placing a hand around her waist to pull her body flush against his. 'No, you are still far more entertaining while conscious, my dear Nanami.' Taking hold of her neck, he gently leant forward until he could feel the heat of her rapid breathing against his lips and whispered, 'Because we can do this…'

Without hesitation, he sealed his lips over hers with a searing kiss, intertwining her long brunette locks in his clawed digits. Bringing his palm to her reddened cheeks, he lightly brushed his thumb against her soft skin as he teased her lips with his tongue. This earned a gasp from his kami, but as she parted them to allow entrance, her gasp soon turned to a low moan as his tongue dominated her own.

The sound of her enjoyment caused a heat to rise within Tomoe's core-a mixture of pride in his own ability to make her feel that way, and a desire to do it more. How he wanted to run his tongue over other parts of her body that he knew would elicit an even louder sound, and make her writhe in ecstasy beneath him. He wanted to know how the heat of her body felt against his, moving in unison, screaming the other's name as they cascaded over the edge of delight together.

He wanted it all, and he wanted it with her. Every part of her, body and soul. No other earthly delight could satisfy him, now that she was to be his. Every coherent thought was lost when it came to Nanami. Every barrier he had erected to prevent himself from loving her, completely destroyed. She had assaulted every sense of reason he ever carried, leaving him utterly defenceless in her wake.

His eyes snapped open as he broke their kiss to find himself leaning entirely over her as she lay flat against her bedding. Both panting heavily, eyes locked, frozen in time. Before long, Tomoe righted himself, and quickly removed himself from their compromising position, standing and turning to face her door.

'I'm sorry Nanami…I didn't mean to lose control like that.'

Nanami gathered herself and rose from her futon. Sensing his apprehension, she approached her familiar from behind and gently wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head against his muscular back. 'Don't apologise Tomoe, I…really enjoyed what you did just now.' The land god buried her head in his shirt to hide her now flushed cheeks.

The kitsune returned the hug, grasping her hands with his own. 'I know, but I can't let myself get carried away and risk doing anything to defile you before our wedding. I made a promise to be your husband, and I intend to do it properly.'

Nanami smiled into his back. 'You're so noble, Tomoe.'

He turned to face her and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. 'Well, it's certainly not going to be easy to keep my hands off of you, my dear Nanami.' He bent down and his hot breath fanned against her ears, causing gooseflesh to rise on her forearms. 'So when I finally get to have you all to myself, you better be prepared for a night of the most sinful, fleshly pleasures you've ever experienced.'

Nanami hitched her breath as she felt her entire body burn like a furnace. Unable to speak, she simply nodded, and turned to prepare herself for her morning bath, when he caught her forearm and pulled her back towards him. Bending down to her ear once more, he whispered, 'I'm going to make you scream louder than you ever knew you could, my dear Nanami.'

The land god shrieked, wriggling her arm away and quickly grabbed her day clothes and towel before making a swift exit. If she thought she was blushing before….

 _Damn that Tomoe! Getting me all hot and bothered. Now I'll definitely need a cold bath this morning._

The fox lingered in her room a moment more, relishing in the embarrassment he had inflicted upon his mistress.

'That'll do me, for now,' he mused, smirking to himself, before exiting the room himself and returning to his duties, being careful not to tread on the pathetic looking snake in the hallway as he went.

A/N: My first published fic for over 10 years. Stopped writing for a long time but have recently started again. I really love this anime. I thought it would be hard pressed to find a couple I shipped more then InuKag but this one is definitely close! Thanks for reading!


End file.
